Super smash bros clash
Super smash bros clash is the seventh installment of super smash Brothers that will feature not just Nintendo characters but also a lot of third party characters as well . This game is both publisher and developed by this brand-new company called fans knows best entertainment (also this game is t for teen) .It will be released on the Nintendo switch, ps4 ,and Xbox one , on November 27th 2027 ,but the ps vita , 3DS ,Steam ports will be release 3 months later and six months later thanks to it's success the game was a rereleased with all the DLC and made as a launch title for their new console the ultra system zero . Characters (disclaimer I do own none any of these characters ,each and everyone of these characters are owned by their respective company this is just made for fan made entertainment purposes only and should Not be considered a real game in any way shape or form at all . I do not plan on making this in actual reality game nor make money from it like I said fan made entertainment purposes ONLY ! Nintendo and other companies this place is called a fan wiki for a reason ! ). Also all the characters are unlocked right from the get-go so you don't have to waste all your time unlocking a certain amount of characters especially the one you don't want .there will be ONLY 4 characters to make it to smash that isn't from video games . Besides also something I want to address SpongeBob, Sora, scorpion, and Goku are the only characters from multimedia that can join smash Brothers so nobody else can do, if you have any requests for a certain character it can't be from any multimedia that isn't video games he or she will not be in the game . Spongebob and goku are heavily requested and the creator of this page sees a move set potential despite not being the videogame characters. scorpion and sora on the other hand well they videogame characters they are owned by non-video game companies like Disney and Warner Bros. with that out-of-the-way let's move on Nintendo characters # Mario (Super Mario) # Peach # Bowser # Rosalina # Geno # Waluigi # Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong country) # Diddy kong # King K rule # Link (The legend of Zelda) # Zelda # Gannondorf # Samus (Metroid) # Dark Samus # Ridley # Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) # Kirby (Kirby) # Meta knight # King de de # Bandanna De # Fox (Star fox) # Falco # krystal # Wolf # Pikachu (Pokémon) # Pokémon trainer # Jigglypuff # Mewtwo # Luigi (Luigi's mansion) # king boo # Ness (earthbound) # Lucas # Captain falcon (f zero) # Lucina (fire emblem) # Crom # Ice climbers (ice climbers) # Mr. game and watch (game and watch) # Pit ( Kid Icarus ) # dark pit # Wario (WarioWare) # Rob (stack up) # Olimar (Pikmin) # villager (animal Crossing) # Isabel # Wii fit trainer (wii fit) # Little Mac (punch out) # Shulk (Xenoblade chronicles) # Rex # duck hunt (duck hunt) # Inkling (splatoon) # Spring man (arms) # Captain toad (Captain toad treasure tracker) # Isaac (golden sun) # Chorus kids (rhythm heaven) # solid snake (metal gear) # Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) # tales # knuckles # Eggeman # Mega man (Mega Man) # Bace # X # zero # Pac-Man ( Pac-Man) # Ryu (Street Fighter) # Ken # cloud strife (Final Fantasy) # Bayonetta (Bayonetta) # Simon Belmont (Castlevania) # Jack Henry Dappen (Castlevania) # Joker (persona) # The hero (Dragon quest) # Banjo (banjo kazooie) # Isaac Clark (dead space) #Ezio (assassins creed) # Doom slayer (DOOM) # Bomber man (bomber man) # Ray man (Ray man) # Lora craft (tomb raider) # Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) # Shante (Shante) # Sans & Papyrus (Undertale) #big daddy (BioShock) #Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) # Spyro (Spyro) # Master chief (Halo) # Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) # Sly Cooper (sly Cooper) # Jak and Dexter (Jak and daxter) #Son goko (Dragonball fightersz ) #Spongebob (SpongeBob heavy iron games) #Sora (kingdom hearts) #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) #Sub zero #Mii fighters (Brawler, swordsman and Gunner )( exclusive to switch port) : : Modes Classic All-Star Adventure Team battle Tournament Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:3DS Category:Articles under construction